Tail Grab ( Adoption Project )
by Manga and Anime
Summary: On their quest for Excalibur, Kirito grabs Sinon's tail as a joke. What he doesn't realize, though, is just how much this affects her and how she feels about it. Finding her distressed, he finally finds out her feelings. - On hiatus until further notice.
1. Introduction

**PLEASE READ ALL ITEMS BELOW**

* * *

The following chapter is not my work. I do not own it.  
All credit belongs to: furrballnerd

I have taken it upon myself to accept their offer. Adoption.  
Their chapter will be the base of the story I create. You could almost say it's a prologue. Except it's part of the story..

Many readers besides myself insisted that they continue the story. The author attempted to continue the story, but felt that it wouldn't be of the same quality as the initial chapter. Another reason was that they didn't have the heart for it. No motivation or connection. So they kept it as a one-shot and put it up for adoption.

I would like to thank them once again for creating the base of a story that will be entertaining! ( hopefully.. )  
I will do my best not to ruin it. I do apologize if it isn't as well written as their work- I'm a completely different person with less experience.

Well that's enough rambling.. On to their work!


	2. Confession

**Welcome to the first REAL chapter of 'Tail Grab ( Adoption Project )'  
This chapter will consist of furrballnerd's one-shot and a bit of my own editing.  
Next chapter will be the beginning of my efforts. The start of my world. Please review, criticize, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Letting out a small yelp, Sinon turned around towards the culprit. Eyeing a laughing Kirito, she swiped at him furiously, missing him by a mere inch. Unsatisfied she lashed at him again, once more missing by an inch. Kirito simply laughed at her attempts of an attack. It didn't help that she was a Cait Sith either..

If looks could kill, he would've been bound, gagged, and stabbed repeatedly. "If you do that again I'll shoot a fire arrow up your nostril!" Sinon said threatening him. "And that will be just to start!" she continued.

"Scary, scary." he replied, letting out another laugh. Backing up slightly in case she were to swipe at his face again.

* * *

Closing the door to his bedroom, Kirito sighed heavily while walking towards what living room he owned. When it was in full view he noticed a particular Cait Sith laying on his sofa. It was Sinon.

"Sinon?" he called out lightly.

She didn't respond.

 _Is she asleep? It wouldn't be the first time.._ _The system should've logged her out though.. Maybe it's lagging?_ Kirito thought.

Circling the couch he noticed her eyes were wide open, curled up in a ball with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring off into space. Her eyes appeared to be dimmer than earlier today; perhaps it was the lighting? Surely not! Something was wrong..

Worriedly, he stretched out a hand to tap her on the shoulder. When his fingers made contact, she flinched, pulling away from his touch. Turning her head she stared at the hand that touched her, leaning farther from them, and curling up even more.

"Sinon? he asked more fervently, sure his worries were justified. "Sinon, what's-"

"D- Don't... touch me..." she let out, "Please..."

"Hey, Sinon.. What's wrong? he said, crouching next to her.

Scooting away from him as much as she could without letting go of herself, she turned her gaze opposite of him, staring at the cushion next to her.

"Just.. Go away Kirito.." she finally muttered.

 _..what? What did I do? I thought we were getting along. Sure I teased her earlier today, but that was a joke. Plus she seemed alright after hours of fighting._

Apparently bad at listening, Kirito reached his hand out once again, hoping to be of comfort and have her open up to him.

Big mistake.

Not a moment after his hand touched, she lashed out, instantly angry. Trying to shrug off his hand in one shake, she released her legs with her right hand and swung it around, smacking his arm aside. "I said don't touch me! What the hell did you not understand?!"

Taken aback, Kirito crouched there in shock, unsure of what to say. "Si-"

"You don't get it do you?! I said leave me alone! You just... you don't understand." Her rage turning into the tears forming in her eyes.

Unsure of what to do, Kirito continued to crouch there, staring at his hurting friend, wishing to help but conflicted to do so.

"You just go around, all carefree and joking. You don't even realize what you do to others..."

"Sinon... What did I do?" Kirito asked desperately.

"You... grabbed my tail." she finally admitted.

 _Woah woah woah, hold on.. What?_

"I don't understand.." he said after a moment in thought. He was kidding at the time. How could it end up like this?

Stealing a glance at him, Sinon closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again, staring at nothing in particular. "Think about my life Kirito, seriously, think about it. I killed someone as a child. I was traumatized for years... I still am. But.. in all that time, i never had anyone. Everyone at school shunned me. I was the 'sick freakl' I was nothing more than a 'murderer.'"

"Kirito..." she sighed. Her voice becoming softer, more gentle. Much less aggressive or dominating, but more defeated and downtrodden. "Kirito..." she repeated. "I've... never been touched before."

"I see..." Kirito muttered. Finally understanding and firmly beating himself up mentally for being so insensitive.

"So when you touched me earlier... I can't handle that... Sure, I can do a handshake or holding you on your bike, but that was too unexpected, too intimate. I've never had something like that." she continued.

Re-positioning himself, Kirito looked at Sinon, trying to catch her gaze.

"Look Sinon.. You just have to get used to it. Find someone you really trust and practice with them." He paused for a moment. "..but if it's for 'intimate' as you put it, you'll have to find someone you really like. It may take a while, but.."

"No it won't.." She said, cutting off Kirito.

"Huh?" Kirito, surprised that she might have someone. "Really Sinon? That's great!"

"Not really.." she said under her breath.

"What do you mean? said the Black Swordsman.

"You really don't see it..?" The blue-haired girl shook her head in disappointment, swaying her locks in the process.

Kirito remained silent. Completely unaware of what she meant.

"You don't see all of them? They're just... there? I don't know if that's more pathetic or depressing." She smiled at her own insult.

"Care to explain then?" He said with a look of confusion.

"Every one of them... Liz, Silica, even your own freaking sister..."

Silent once more, Kirito kept looking at Sinon.

"They're all hopelessly in love with you..." she finally admitted.

Eyes shocked open, Kirito stared at the curled up Cait Sith, doubting her last statement.

"But you don't care," she continued. "You have Asuna. You don't care that every one of th-" she stopped suddenly, took a deep breath, and forced her words out. "That every one of US would do anything for you to look our way. You don't care that we would sacrifice everything just for a chance for the Hero, Kirito, to hold our hand. You don't care how much you pranks or teasing or flirting hurts us even though we put up with it because it simply means more time with you."

Kirito could only stagger at what had just been said to him. _Surely not.. I mean I knew of Sugu.. and Liz after the dungeon.. but Silica.. and.. Sinon? I thought we were just friends.._

"I'm just going to log out..." he heard in front of him. Then the ding of a player opening their menu..

"Wait! Sinon! Let me help you!" Kirito said in a panic.

Sinon's hand stopped, but the menu stayed open.

"Let me help you... get used to... interacting with others... If you want." He said hesitantly.

Of course it's what she wanted. She simply wanted... him.

"O- Okay.." She said after a moment. Closing her menu in the process.

Rising to meet Kirito, Sinon stared at the ground, where his feet happened to be.

"Give me your hands.." She mumbled, still looking at the ground.

Slowly, Kirito put his hands out, for them to be placed on Sinon's shoulders.

Reaching her own hands up, she placed them at his collarbone, elbows resting against his chest.

"Is this okay for you?" Kirito asked worriedly. Her breathing was quick, and rapid. "Sinon?" He asked with more effort, having seen her breakdowns before.

"...mhm." She mumbled after she calmed down. 'Now... My back."

 _Her back? Oh, right."_ Kirito thought as he lowered his hands a few inches.

Though she was breathing rapidly again, he heard her small, "Lower.."

He obliged. Moving his hands a couple inches lower. Not failing to take in the feeling of the woman latched onto him. _Soft, slim.. curvy._ Quickly he erased the thoughts and scolded himself for being a teenager.

"Lower.." she said once again. He obliged, his fingers reaching the hem of her shorts. He was sure they were beyond that of a simple friendship hug.

Sinon continued to say, "Lower.." Interrupting his thoughts.

"Sinon, I-" Kirito tried to protest.

"Lower," she commanded. More in control of her voice.

Hesitantly, Kirito lifted his hands and placed his fingers on her backside. Focusing on anything but the minimal, though exhilarating sensation it sent through him.

One thing he could feel strongly was her hot and unsteady breath into his chest, her pounding heart through their clothes, and her undeniable flinch when his fingers reached her shorts.

"Sinon.." He tried again, still with nothing to say, just simply knowing that they shouldn't be going this far.

This time though, Sinon remained silent. She didn't even move, save for her breathing and heartbeat.

Time passed slowly, almost a full minute going by. At some point he swore her chest pounding and furious intakes and exhales were becoming more frantic. He was then sure when she began to shake. It wasn't a violent shake, but more of a shake when your muscles are tired and barely want to work. He was about to voice his concerns, knowing they both needed sleep, but never got the chance.

Reeling back from his chest, Sinon lowered her arms to his hands, and grabbed them. They were still barely touching her but he was sure she could feel his fingertips. Pulling them upwards, she met his gaze at last. He could see a few tear stains. "Kirito..." she let out softly, almost contentedly, before she took his hands and placed them on her chest.

"Sinon! I... we... I..." He tried to choke out some retort about this being wrong, him being with Asuna, her being a friend, or even about how that was enough for one day. He thought of every conversation, every argument, even passed over the idea of throwing her to the couch and logging out, but he did none of those things. He couldn't even remove his hands. He wanted to desperately, but Sinon did something that overpowered him, something he couldn't fight.

Sinon gazed up at him, with tear-filled eyes, a look of anguish and need on her face, and gave a small, crying, "...please."

 _Sinon..._ He couldn't hurt her. Pushing her away or stopping her would only leave her in agony and rejection. He loved someone else, but he couldn't do that to someone as close as Sinon, to someone he cared about as much as her.

"Kirito..." She looked up at him, feeling his fingers relax into her breasts. Her tail wound up her body, leaving the soft tip to stroke his cheek.

 _I'm sorry.._ he thought as Sinon's delicate hands pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Alright! Rewritten!  
The end there was pretty much what the original author wrote. It fit really well- I didn't know how to change it.**

 **Next chapter is my playground. Are you looking forward to it?  
No?  
Okay, you talked me into it.**

 **Who knows when it'll be out- probably the next couple days.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Tokaar Caves (Part 1)

**So this is the updated chapter 3. I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Please read it again even if you read the previous chapter 3. The update I gave it had a serious impact. To those that didn't read the pre-updated chapter 3.. You don't want to. It was awful.  
**

 **A little info: I'm going to use their in-game names while they're diving, and their real names in the world outside of ALO.  
There IS combat in this chapter so.. you know.. if you don't like that.. I'm sorry. It's actually my first time writing a combat scene so.. Please don't cringe too much.  
**

 **Oh! One last thing.. Yui won't be in this story. I know, I'm sorry. Yes, she's adorable, but I don't have anything set out for her. She'd just be a line or two during battle or something like that. I apologize once again.  
**

 **Leave a comment/review letting me know what you think! Feedback is helpful!**

 **Alright! Let's get into it!**

* * *

Groaning as he woke up, Kazuto stretched his arms over his head.

 _What time is it?_ He thought while looking at the clock.

Reading 1:15 PM, he scurried out of bed, dressing himself as fast as he could.

 _Why didn't Sugu wake me up?_ He questioned himself, opening his bedroom door.

"Sugu!" He shouted through the house.

No response.

Worried, Kazuto searched the house, only to find that it had one occupant... Him.

 _I guess she's at Kendo practice or out with some friends._ He thought, hoping he was right. It was probably the least of his worries.

Taking advantage of an empty house, Kazuto decided to take a bath. With the warm water releasing the tension in his muscles, Kazuto nearly fell asleep. He was too tired from the night before.. Unsettled by the memories of what happened, he decided that the bath was no longer relaxing, and got dressed.

Realizing that he was supposed to meet up with his friends in ALO, Kazuto went to fetch his phone, expecting to have a million messages of how he was going to make it up to them for being late.

:: MOST RECENTLY RECEIVED MESSAGES ARE AT THE TOP ::

 _"Did something happen? Are you okay?" - Asuna_

 _"C'mon party leader!" - Keiko_

 _"Did you forget that we're meeting up today? Everyone's waiting!" - Klein_

 _"I'm spending the night at Rika's house. You were still sleeping when I was leaving so I left you alone. Did you grind ALL night? :P" - Sugu_

Sleep deprived as he was, Kazuto sent an apology to those waiting for him, and dove into the world of ALfheim Online.

* * *

As soon as Kirito spawned into the living room of his virtual house he flinched at the welcome he received.

"Kirito!" The 3 players said in unison.

"Hey guys" he said weakly in response.

"You took so long I called Leafa.. Did you grind all night?" Asuna asked.

"Something like that" Kirito said avoiding her gaze, not wanting to remember last night.

"You had us worried. We can take on the mini-boss tomorrow if you want." Suggested Klein.

"Yeah!" Silica said, agreeing with Klein.

"No.. Let's go today" Kirito said. This is what he needed, something to take his mind off of what happened the night before.

* * *

"How much farther?" Complained Silica.

"We went over this the other day. The only way to get there is on foot." Kirito said, not really answering her question.

"Look! Over there!" Klein shouted, pointing towards mountains in the distance.

"That's it. Tokaar Caves." Asuna informed the group.

"Let's go then" Kirito said.

Treading lightly, the four players walked through the rugged terrain. With jagged rocks jutting out of the ground, and steam rising from underneath, the group had to be wary of where they stepped. Arriving at the mouth of the cave, they pulled out their weapons, about to enter until-

"Hello there!" A voice behind them said in a friendly manner.

The group turned around to see a man with a wide smile on his face. He was clothed quite casually, like how you'd be clothed in your house, not in the wilderness.

"Who are you? Why are you not equipped?" Kirito asked, noticing his cursor was green.

"I'm Coatl, a developer of ALfheim Online." He answered casually.

"Why would a developer be here?" Asuna asked.

"I'm here to examine the monsters I created. See if they're working correctly, and if there are any bugs." Answering casually once more.

 _Why would a developer be here? I've never heard of them going into the game to examine their coding personally.._ Kirito thought.

"Would you mind if I tagged along? See how they fight?" Coatl asked. "I guess I should mention I won't be fighting alongside you, I'll just be taking notes." He continued.

 _Tagged along? I guess if he doesn't have any equipment, he can't fight, but if we weren't here.._ Kirito thought, not trusting Coatl's words completely.

"If it helps the game, then by all means.." Kirito said as he started walking into the cave.

"Thanks" Coatl said gratefully.

Accepting Kirito's decision, the group walked into the cave, Coatl close behind them.

The cave looked to be pretty small, with the walls twice the height of a player. Everything in the cave was cracked, releasing an orange glow from each opening. Silica had mentioned getting hotter the closer they got to the cave, but it was much hotter inside. Kirito figured that the heat was coming from the same place the strange glows were being emitted from, he suspected it was lava..

"Who wants to fight the first monster?" Asuna asked, pointing towards a figure in the distance.

 _I have a bad feeling about this place.._ Kirito thought. _Something's not right.. I should go just to be safe._ He continued.

"Let me start this time" Kirito said, cutting off anyone who was about to volunteer.

"O.. Okay." Asuna replied.

The group was clearly shocked by Kirito's sudden urge to fight. He never wanted to fight first, he was always pushing the others to get as much experience as possible.

 _I'll use both my swords just to be safe.._ Kirito thought, as he unsheathed the other sword on his back.

As he approached the monster he noticed its ragged clothing, and dark color. It was almost fully black, save for a few brown streaks running along its body. It had a humanoid shape, almost like the Sentinels guarding Illfang the Kobold Lord, the Floor One boss in Sword Art Online.

Once he was close enough the monster took notice of Kirito, immediately sprinting towards him, lashing out with its claws without a second thought. Kirito easily dodged it and slashed the monster, now named Takir, horizontally with both swords. It snarled at him, clearly angry that it was hit with an attack. Another swipe came towards Kirito, once again, he easily dodged it.

 _Why is this so easy? It's like it's.._ Kirito thought. _Blind.._ He continued.

Testing his theory, he stopped moving entirely, raising a hand to stop his friends from shouting, "Kirito!" As expected, Takir stopped moving as well. It stuck its snout in the air, and sniffed. A second later it swiped where Kirito had previously stood.

 _So they rely on smell too.. If that's the case-_ Kirito thought while dashing to the left, Takir swiping where he was a moment earlier. Taking advantage of its confusion, Kirito launched an attack, plunging both blades through the monster. Stunned, Takir could do nothing but accept Kirito's next onslaught of slashes, each strike faster than its predecessor. His final attack plunged a sword straight through Takir's chest, making him explode into hundreds of blue polygons.

 **ITEMS RECEIVED: Ragged Clothing, Charcoal**  
 **EXP RECEIVED: 847  
**

"Good job!" Klein shouted as the party ran up to Kirito.

"That was amazing!" Silica said in awe.

"What did you get?" Asuna asked.

"Nothing much. Just some fuel for the fireplace." Kirito said.

That perched an eyebrow atop Asuna's forehead.

"Well done" Coatl said, coming up behind the group. "You caught on quick, was it really that easy?" He continued.

Kirito didn't respond. He still didn't trust him completely.

"Kirito makes everything look easy!" Silica said in envy.

"Is that so?" Coatl said in response. "I wonder what he'll do next" he continued.

Kirito didn't like the sound of that. Instead of saying anything he just kept walking deeper into the cave.

The next half hour involved the party fighting Takir over and over again. Since Kirito explained their weakness and what to do, it was easy to progress through the dungeon. Coatl had said that the journey to the room wasn't of any importance, and that the real challenge, was the room itself.

Upon arriving at what seemed like the mini-boss door, the group stopped to prepare, checking their equipment.

"Alright, who's ready? Kirito asked the party.

"I'm good" Klein said casually.

"Ready" Asuna replied.

"Same" said Silica.

Glancing over at Coatl, Kirito could tell he was determined to go through the door as well.

"Coatl, stay at the back of the room, and try not to draw attention to yourself. I can't promise your safety if you act recklessly." Kirito ordered.

He remained quiet.

"If there are no further questions.." Kirito said as he pushed the door to the mini-boss open, revealing a much cleaner area than the rest of the cave. No cracks in the ground, and a cool temperature, just a simple shield insignia in the middle. The room was hexagonal in shape. It was fairly large, giving plenty of space for players, or monsters, to run around. The room was being lit by an opening in the roof, the light from outside the cave shining through.

Scanning the room, the group noticed there wasn't a single monster.

"Did someone already defeat the mini-boss?" Asuna asked.

"Unless they ran past all those Takir's, then it probably hasn't spawned. Hey Coatl, I think you've got a bug you can re-" Kirito began as he turned to speak to Coatl, noticing his cursor wasn't green anymore, but purple.

"Everyone get away from Coatl!" He shouted.

His friends immediately jumped away from Coatl without a second thought, realizing why Kirito ordered them to do so.

"Why are you able to leave the room and roam around the dungeon!?" Kirito yelled.

"It's simple. I have a skill that allows me to do so. It may cost me two health bars, but it's worth it. I know your attack patterns, your reaction time, your speed. I've studied you since the beginning." Coatl admitted.

"Now.. Are you ready? It only gets worse from here." He continued.

"I believe that we're strong enough." Asuna answered.

"Let us see if you're right then.." Coatl said, starting to morph into something else, the mini-boss.

What was once recognized as Coatl had turned into Kotaal. Clothed in full black armor, wielding a longsword of greater length and width than Kirito's. It looked rusted, and weak, like its durability was so low it would break even if it struck wool. Though all of Kotaal's equipment was full of cracks, one would be wise not to take it lightly.

As Coatl said, well, Kotaal said.. The skill he previously used had caused two of his three health bars to be empty.

 _Would this be easier because he has less health, or was the information he gathered really that important?_ Kirito thought.

Without another thought, Kirito charged at Kotaal.

* * *

 **Suspense, suspense, suspense. Do you hate me? Chapter 4 will be the fight between Kirito and his friends, and Kotaal.**

 **Did you get the joke? Coatl.. Kotaal.. No? I tried.**

 **Please give me feedback! Anonymous readers can leave reviews too! Don't worry!**

 **SIDE NOTE: I have a poll on my profile! It's at the top! It's about battle scenes and monster names! Please vote! Your answers will effect the story!**  
 **It takes a few seconds, and it doesn't bite. I'm serious.**

* * *

 **EVEN MORE NOTES : IMPORTANT STUFF**

 **I apologize for more unnecessary notes, but the updates to chapters will always be noted inside the chapters themselves. This is so you can go back and either agree or disagree with the changes. If you do: reviews and PM's are welcoming your feedback.  
**

 **\- changed dialogue to a more story format instead of essay format  
\- improved transition from the real world to ALO  
\- provided environment along with dungeon path/mini-boss room  
\- added Takir and Coatl  
\- increased Kirito's thoughts  
\- gave a much needed word count boost  
**

 **I'm hoping to take at least 3-5 days per chapter. This will allow each chapter to be of good quality and not seem rushed. It will also reduce the need of an update to improve it.**

 **I hope these changes are alright with all of you.**

* * *

 **Special thanks: TheSilentSwordsman  
**


End file.
